ThE AwAkEnEd DeViL aNd ThE pRoClaImEd AnGeL
by XxLunaHeartifiliaXx
Summary: Oracion Seis Arc-What if Lucy won against Angel WITHOUT Hibiki's help? what if she is A... ! read the story to find out what happened in my version of ANGEL VS LUCY it might be a twist of the person who might win... READ TO FIND OUT ONESHOT


Prologue

While searching for Gray, Natsu stumbles across the man floating unconscious in a nearby river.

Motioning to help him, Gray gets up and reveals that they are on a raft, triggering Natsu's

Motion sickness. Aiming to kill the Fire Dragon Slayer, ( Gray : See I can win against flame-brain in a

Fight. Natsu: Let's see who will win now AM ALL FIRED UP! Me: Shut up and let me write you

Brainless idiots ! ) Gray creates a spear of ice; his attempt is thwarted by Sagittarius' arrow

And the arrival of Lucy, Hibiki , Erza and an unconscious Jellal, who have Carla, Happy and

An unconscious Wendy in tow. While Lucy asks Gray what he's doing. Happy tries to get Natsu

Off of the raft with help of Erza while trying to not get barfed on ( LOL ). However, they

Attempts are stopped by Gray freezes him while Erza faints of exhaustion. After doing so,

Gray mutters information about happy : he has the power to fly, he can only carry one person

At a time, and he is utterly useless and fragile in battle. Curious, Lucy asks what he talking about

But the man, after read off " Gray's opinion of Lucy " , sends icebergs her way.

Hibiki uses his Magic to shield her from the attack and states that person is not gray before

Asking who he is. Recalling that nirvana causes one teetering on the edge light or darkness to switch

Sides, Lucy states that gray isn't that kind of person. The fake gray then transform into lucy ,

Earning him a remark from Hibiki, who mentions that since the real lucy is right beside him, doing some-

Thing such as this has no effect. The fake lucy, however, replies that he strikes her as the type

That has a weakness for women ( Me : Of course he does Hibiki- kun is cute kya! Hibiki: you

Are so beautiful even the stars can't outdo our love Me: KYA! Hibiki-kunnnnnnnnn!

Mira: AWWWWW IMAGINE THE BABIES Everyone else : sweatdrop LOL! ) Anyways back to

The story ….. the fake lucy unexpectedlyyy pulls up her dark green top, revealing her big breasts,

Which greatly shocks Hibiki and Sagittarius by the size ( Juvia : GRAY-SAMA! Juvia wants to show her breasts

Don't think of love rival's –faints from excitement – Me and everyone else : I literally feel for you

When she drowns you gray: Make a proper funeral and don't destroy it HOT HEAD ! here we goo

Again everyone thought LOL ) anyways let's continue AGAIN !

Fake lucy declares the completion of celestial spirit information gathering and turns to Sagittarius

, prompting the Celestial Spirit to attack Hibiki. Sagittarius, sweating, claims he's not doing it, causing

Lucy to believe that he is being manipulated; she orders Carla to take wendy and the others

To a safe place and leave. Although lucy force-closes Sagittarius' gate, the fake lucy unexpectedly

Summons him again, confusing both of them. With the fake lucy ordering saggittarius to shoot

Carla down. Lucy attempts a forced gate closure again but the fake lucy tells her that it is

Futile because she summoned Sagittarius , not her. Fake Lucy orders to shoot again, but

She is stopped by another , who tells her that it is not necessary as they have found Nirvana

With Sagittarius' disappearance, the fake lucy serparates into small beings: the celestial spirit

Gemini . introducing herself as angel of the Oracion Seis , the woman tells Lucy that Gemini 's

abilities of replication are absolutely flawless. With Hibiki and Natsu unable to do battle with the

Celestial Spirit Mage, Lucy decides to take her on herself.

GOOOOOOO LUCY-CHAN!

BATTLE

Angel begins by telling Lucy that she wants her keys for herself. In response, Lucy

summons **Aquarius** and orders her to attack Angel; Angel withdraws Gemini and states that even if

she is defeated, she doesn't care. Aquarius gives a quick reply and begins to attack her with her Water

Magic, but Angel summons **Scorpio**, who is Aquarius' fellow Celestial Spirit and boyfriend, causing

Aquarius to cease her attack and drastically change her personality. Aquarius turns around and warns

Lucy that she'll be a drowned corpse if she ever tries saying anything funny to Scorpio. Scorpio then asks

Angel if she minds if he and Aquarius go on a date, which she allows. After their disappearance, Angel

hits Lucy into the river, saying that a Celestial Spirit Mage who doesn't know the relationships between

fellow Spirits has no hope of defeating her. Lucy stands up and declares that she has one more trump

card and summons Loke, pleading for him to defeat Angel; he says that he will. However, Angel,

unfazed, tells Lucy that all relationships are important and summons **Aries**, Loke's old friend, causing

Lucy to worry as he won't want to do battle with her.

As Aries was Karen Lilica's old spirit, Lucy asks her what she's doing with her key, to which Angel replies

that she was the one who killed Karen and that Aries was her reward. Hibiki, by the riverbank, hears this

and starts to seethe with rage as Karen was his ex-lover, causing him to realize that he might fall into the

darkness if he continues to think such thoughts. Meanwhile, Lucy tries to force Loke's gate closed, by he

stops her, saying that she shouldn't look down on him; they may be friends but when their owners

differ, then they become enemies: a Celestial Spirit must always fight for their master. Aries adds that

even if they owe the enemy a great debt, they must fight, for that is their pride as a Celestial Spirit, causing Lucy to mutter that what they're doing isn't right.

When Angel asks Lucy if she's impressed by her simultaneous summoning, Lucy calls Angel's atrocious

act unbelievable. In reply, Angel asks her what's so unbelievable as Celestial Spirits are unable to die.

Shedding tears, Lucy tells Angel that the inability to die has no effect on the emotions they feel, adding

that Angel has gall to call herself a Celestial Spirit Mage. Summoning Taurus to attack Angel, the woman

responds by re-summoning Gemini and having the twin Spirits transform into Lucy, seducing the Golden

Bull with her body. With Taurus distracted, Gemini takes Caelum and hits Taurus whilst Lucy collapses

from her back-to-back summons. Going after Lucy, Gemini repeatedly hits her with Caelum; Angel,

watching, laughs at her pain and asks Lucy what it feels like to be killed by herself, calling it great.

Lucy orders Angel to release Aries, explaining that she had a horrible owner before, though Gemini hits

her again with Caelum. Angel asks her if that's the way to ask someone of a favor and so Lucy says

"please" and begs for Angel to release Aries because Aries deserves to be with Loke, adding that only

the Celestial Spirit Mages like them can grant them that happiness. Saying that she'll give Angel anything

she wants apart from her keys, Angel decides to take Lucy's life and orders Gemini to kill her.

Gemini, however, doesn't so much as strike Lucy; she states that she can hear Lucy's beautiful voice

expressing her love for her Celestial Spirits echoing in her head. Gemini starts to cry, stating that Lucy's

love for Celestial Spirits runs deep in her heart, shocking Angel and forcing her to close Gemini's gate.

Lucy was now laying down shaking in fear and crying in agony as her enemy kept kicking viciously with

Her foot. Then suddenly she remembered what her mother told her when she was a little girl

**FLASHBACK**

_Little Lucy was talking to her mother while sitting in the mansion like castle's dining room about celestial_

_Spirits and how you treat them while lucy agreed happily and smiled a smile that could melt ice. Then her _

_Mother said " Lucy sweetie Whenever you are in trouble and your spirits can't help you and daddy and_

_I can't help you just chant this ok Lucy :_

_I call upon the powers of the day and the night Sun and Darkness _

_Make the darkness of the endless night be here before Thee_

_Make the devils chant the song of Satan in glory_

_I call upon the power of the endless night _

_The devils chant the song of glory_

_RELEASE!_

_**( I made it up LOL)**_

"_OK mommy but why do I have you will always protect and your spirits " _

_Layla watched as Lucy skipped to her bedroom happily she smiled sadly knowing she won't_

_Be here for long and the burdens her lovely child would have to endure._

_**NO**__RMAL_** POV**

Lucy started remembering her mother and smiled sadly and she decided she wanted to live a happy life

With her Fairy Tail family and chanted :

_I call upon the powers of the day and the night Sun and Darkness _

_Make the darkness of the endless night be here before Thee_

_Make the devils chant the song of Satan in glory_

_I call upon the power of the endless night _

_The devils chant the song of glory_

_RELEASE!_

The sky above her turned blood shot red the gold like lighting bolt sun turned sliver like metal.

Her usual sun-kissed blonde hair turned sliver like the moon in the endless night , her chocolate like

Eyes turned red like blood and roses , her sun-kissed cream like skin turned pale like a vampire

Looking for its meal, Lucy 's bust size increased probably rivaling mira's and erza's anyday **( wish mine **

**Could do that LOL ) **. Lucy outfit is ( the outfit that the girl is wearing on the pic of this story ) .

Her whole body changed even her personality she looked up at Angel and glared harder than

Rock and smirked like a devil waiting to assainate her prey slowly and painfully. Angel

Stood still as a statue frozen in place like gray's statue Lucy took that as her advantage and

Maneuvered like a lighting bolt and kicked and punched angel hard in the stomach and face

Making Angel step out of her daze as she tried to move lucy did not let her even move

A centimeter. Lucy loved hearing the moans of pain it felt like music to her ears, blood

At the scene it was gruesome but lucy thought it was _delightful _watching angel move

Was like watching a newborn try to climb a tree _useless piece of garbage pitiful _lucy

Thought. Lucy decided to let her _try_ to move to make her take out one of her

Spirits to help her and made this battle more entertaining she thought with

A want of blood of the sight of more blood in her eyes. Angel was summoned

Caelum whom she ordered to attack me and they said angels are powerful

Ridiculous Lucy thought Caelum swooped through the air towards lucy

She just took the handle and smashed it on to the proclaimed Angel.

_That's it this is as boring as heck it's not like she could do anything _Lucy thought

She decided to use a spell and it came into her mind am going to kill her

And watch her take her last breath and the blood flow everywhere.

Lucy began to chant:

_Blood on my hands_

_The moon shining brighter than the sun_

_The devils in Hell would sing Satan's song in glory_

_The darkness in the endless night_

_The lonely devils roam_

_Hell shall be open _

_I call upon thee_

_THE GATE OF HELL  
_

_RELEASE!_

Angel saw blood devils with katanas then she saw lucy with a killing intent in her eyes

Angel then saw everything turn blood red as Lucy said release a black and gray open

Sucking her in like a vacuum and then she saw devils and they began torturing her

Over and over then lucy came and dived her hand into her chest where her heart

Located and took it out. and then walked away as the devils began to cut her body parts and eat them

And lick her blood off of their hand STAB STAB STAB ! they left her in a cell with katanas in EVERY

Body part her lifeless body layed on the floor with her head separated from her body.

**With LUCY**

Lucy smirked as she heard angel's screams of agony it excited her to NO end .

Lucy excitement turned to satisfaction as angel 's screams stopped and

Thought " _Never mess with an Awakened Devil " _as she ran to look

For more victims.


End file.
